Debilidades
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Sabes que aquello ha sido más culpa tuya que de Bella, que no ha hecho otra cosa que sucumbir a tu don; pero la carne es débil, y hasta un vampiro tiene sus debilidades.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Meyer, el drabble es mío.

**Claim:** Jasper/Bella.

**Summary:** Sabes que aquello ha sido más culpa tuya que de Bella, que no ha hecho otra cosa que sucumbir a tu don; pero la carne es débil, y hasta un vampiro tiene sus debilidades.

**Rating**: M.

**Dedicatoria:** este drabble es para mi querida Estrella (Estrella'Black). Aquí tienes parte de tu regalo de navidad. Espero que te guste. Felices fiestas, babe.

* * *

**Debilidades**

Sientes debilidad por Bella, y no puedes evitarlo.

Todos tienen emociones fuertes alguna vez, pero Bella supera todas tus expectativas: siempre anda preocupada, atemorizada, aliviada y nerviosa (a la vez) cuando está cerca tuya, y eso te vuelve loco.

Clavas los ojos en ella y, al sentirse observada, Bella reprime un gemido; no sabes si de miedo, de angustia o, ¿tal vez de placer? De cualquier manera ella se sonroja, alza los ojos y sientes como su estómago se encoge ante el contacto visual. Te pierdes en esos ojos cafés y en todas las emociones que sientes a través de ellos. Bella suspira y cierra sus expresivos orbes con rapidez, intentando obviar la conexión que en esos momentos se ha establecido entre vosotros.

Sabes que lo que vas ha hacer no es para nada ético, ni moralmente correcto, pero tú eres el menos indicado para pensar con la cabeza, pues todo tu ser se rige por emociones y sentimientos. Eres incapaz de no lanzarle a Bella pequeñas oleadas de tranquilidad, mezcladas con algo de pasión y una pizca de lujuria.

Y no hace falta más. Sus emociones mezcladas con las tuyas hacen que ninguno de los dos seáis capaces de resistiros.

Te acercas a ella y, cuando cree estar a punto de tocarte, la esquivas y te escondes tras su espalda. Pones una mano en su cadera y con la otra apartas suavemente el pelo de su cara, sujetando unos mechones rebeldes tras su oreja, susurrándole a la vez un _"Bella, déjate llevar..."_ que pone el broche de oro a tu jugada de seducción.

Ella se vuelve con desesperación y toma tus labios, con premura, con ansias. Te besa hasta casi dejarte sin aliento (y eso es difícil), y al separarse de ti, muerde tu labio inferior provocativamente.

La lujuria de vuestra excitación inunda la habitación de tal manera que hasta puedes olerla; y buscas, sin darle tiempo a Bella ni a respirar, el final de su camiseta y el inicio de su pantalón. Ella se deja hacer sin rechistar, y tu disfrutas sabiendo que eres el que domina la situación. Te deshaces de la innecesaria y molesta ropa y contemplas a Bella embelesado: blanca, y rosada en las zonas más inimaginables, y con unas proporciones dignas de admiración.

Ella, cohibida por tu mirada devoradora, te despoja también de tu ropa, pero tu te resistes. No quieres más entretenimientos, la quieres a ella, y _ya_. Tocas y besas partes de su cuerpo que deberían estar prohibidas hasta de mirar. Ella te responde con sendos besos, caricias y gemidos de placer que te animan a seguir.

Llevas los dedos de su mandíbula hasta su clítoris y recorres el camino de vuelta. Bella tira de tu cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándote del pelo y pidiéndote más. Sabes que la estás volviendo loca con tus emociones (que no dejas de proyectar en ella), y aquello se convierte en un círculo vicioso: ella te pide más y tu necesitas darle más.

Sin daros cuenta estáis tendidos en el suelo, tu sobre ella y ella con la piernas entrelazadas alrededor de tu cintura. El sudor corre por su cuerpo, y tus manos hacen maravillas allí donde se posan, a la vez que la haces tuya. Ella tiembla cuando la haces llegar al orgasmo, y grita tu nombre. Eso te hace sentirte feliz y orgulloso, y te vienes en ese momento, dentro suya.

Sabes que aquello ha sido más culpa tuya que de la pobre _humana,_ Bella, que no ha hecho otra cosa que sucumbir a tu don; pero eso no hace que te sientas más culpable. Al fin y al cabo, la carne es débil, y hasta un vampiro tiene sus debilidades.


End file.
